Atlas
General Information Fetishist (Until 820) Sunni (Since 820) |culture = Atlas (Maghrebi)|tech_group = Middle Eastern (Until 820) Muslim (Since 820) |government = Tribal - Tribal Despotism (Until 820) Monarchy - Iqta (Since 820) |rank = Duchy|development = 20 (2-743) 9 (743-789) 11 (974-1039) 6 (1269-1351, 1370-1393) 46 (1352-1369) |capital = High Atlas (4712)|tag = ATL}} is a Maghrebi, Fetishist, Atlas, Tribal Despotism which exists since 2 AD in between similar Fetishist Tribes: on the top and below them. It will eventually be integrated into the Caliphate in 720 and released in the year 743. They are integrated into in 974 and released from them in 1269. is finally annexed by in 1393 for the last time. Decisions Form Moroccan Kingdom * Requirement(s): ** does NOT exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Moroccan *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in North Morocco Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Fez Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Southern Morocco Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Central Morocco Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Sus Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Tafilalt Area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Owns core province(s): Volubilis (343) and Merrakec (344) ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns core province: Sus (348) *** Owns core province: Tafilalt (346) * Effect(s): ** Merrakec (344) will become the Capital ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on area(s): Tafilalt, Sus, Central Morocco, Gharb, Southern Morocco, and North Morocco ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the country doesn't have the Celestial Empire government reform then: *** Government changes to Monarchy *** Gain Autocracy government reform ** Moroccan becomes the Primary Culture ** Can embrace Moroccan Traditions and Ideas Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Berber Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -25.0% Naval Attrition ** May Raid Coasts * Ambition: ** +10.0% Global Trade Power * Ideas: ** Barbary Pirates: *** +25.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier ** Desert Warfare: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Trans-Saharan Trade: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency *** +20.0% Caravan Power ** Corsairs: *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition *** +10.0% Privateer Efficiency ** Tuareg Cavalry: *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability *** +10.0% Looting Speed ** Dual Diplomacy: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** The Brothers Barbarossa: *** +20.0% Galley Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:Fetishist countries Category:Berber countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Maghrebi countries Category:Roman Empire Category:Chiefdom countries Category:Tribal Despotism countries Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War